Irish temper
by AnnDowney
Summary: 'After he spoiled my gig, he even dares to show up at my house! -Fucking smart handsome playboy' Tony/OC (no Pepper) oneshot Rated T because of language and slightly suggestive themes. A little bit of AC/DC 'fangirling'. But not too much ;) I suck at summaries. Just read it. :D


A/N: _So this is my first oneshot. Please be kind with me ;) But I hope you like it! Btw, I'm a big AC/DC fan too, so if you don't know the song that Lucy and them play here's a link: watch?v=9kD8sxIjVuc I SWEAR, nobody has as much swag as Angus Young! :D *fangirlmode: on* Oh, and I don't own Iron Man or Tony, he belongs to Marvel and I also don't own AC/DC and their songs...poor me. I only own Lucinda Daniels!_

* * *

The crowd cheered and was waving back and forth as AC/DC played the first tunes of 'Shoot to thrill'.

I was waiting backstage and was in awe as I saw how many people filled the space in front of the stage, here on Broadway, New York.

It was my first official appearance as musician. You know, I was well known but only as the daughter of a senator and some random appearing girl at important political parties.

I snapped back to reality when some backstage-organizing guy approached me and pushed a tiny earpiece in my ear and gave me my guitar. It was a sleek black Gibson Les Paul specially designed for me. After putting it over my shoulder I waited for Brian Johnson, a good friend of mine and my father and also the famous lead singer of AC/DC, to call me out on stage.

Damn, I was so nervous.

'And now please greet a good friend of us…I tell you, if you're missing her, you're stupid. Here she is…Lucy Daniels!'

I counted down from ten to zero, walked out on stage and flashed a dazzling smile towards the audience. There was a very awkward silence first, but as I reached Brian and the Young brothers and gave them a high five, suddenly all of them seem to recognize me. Some of them clapped, but were very sceptic.

I scanned the crowd and saw the face of my best friend James Rhodes between hundreds of others. He smiled and gave a slight wave in my direction. That gave me courage and I stepped in place and connected my guitar to the speakers.

'Well…LET'S ROCK this place!' I shouted into Brian's microphone. The shouting of the crowd was ringing in my ears as Angus Young played the first few tunes and his brother accompanied him.

Soon I joined them too and was loosing myself in the music and shouting of the audience.

_*freeze*_

_So, that girl on the big stage there is me, as you may have deduced. And hell I was nervous.  
My name? Lucinda Daniels. Age? Never ask a girl for her age. Even if she's hardly over 25. What I do on that stage? Ehm…would you believe me if I said I sneaked into the building? Probably not. Yeah, last week, the manager of AC/DC called my P.A. and told him to ask if I would appear on their gig in New York. I still wonder why they hadn't called themselves…_

_So yeah. What else to say now? Not much. My father isn't in the crowd. He had to leave for L.A. Maybe he's searching for a beautiful arm candy for the night or the next party he'll also drag me to. I hate him being with other women but who am I to judge? My mom died when I was five and sometimes I think my father has never loved her and just married her because her father also was a big fish in politics. I had several boyfriends too, but never just had random one-night-stands. It's just not my thing._

_Alright, I stop to jabber and you read on!_

I was just getting into my part playing the solo, as something crashed onto the stage just a few meters away from me, so I had to jump back or I would be lying in hospital or crushed in a grave. All of us stopped playing and we were just staring at the thing which was standing in the middle of the stage as it would belong to him. Or her.

Now it made 'click' in my head and I knew who HE was. Definitely Tony Stark in his new toy. He just announced he's _Iron Man_, as he calls himself, at a press conference last week.  
Meanwhile robotic arms were coming out of the floor at his feet and taking the armour of his body. Brian stared at him and I quickly made my way next to him.  
'Who's this?' he whispered as he leaned closer to me. 'You don't know him? That's Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and self-titled hero. Oh, and he seems to be a big fan of yours so I am not sure why he would crash our gig, as not for attention.' was my slightly ironic answer.  
'THAT is Tony Stark?' asked Malcolm, now interested in our guest too, but I was not allowed to answer to his question because Stark used the moment of shock to announce something. I wasn't really listening; I was just fuming with anger. Who he thinks he is?! My 'irish temper', as Rhodes called it, was seeking through.

The self-made 'hero' seemed to entertain the… no MY crowd very well but that was just annoying me more and more.

Within seconds I was next to him and yelling at the man loudly.

_Ok, I don't want to describe everything I said. Some things were very mean but I was just so in rage! You have to understand me, little me standing on a very big stage for her first time and then somebody like Tony Stark fucked it up? Just because he thinks he's the best and all people (especially women) lie to his feet? Seldom someone was so wrong! And I was so caught up in my fury that I slapped him across the face. With all strength god gave me. I'm not so proud about this now because I can have a really mean swing but he deserved it!_

_Back to the story._

Tony Starks head twisted towards the band standing behind me and his eyes were opened wide as he turned back to face me, rubbing his now red cheek.

'Ow, lady you have a mean swing!' he said, cracking his jaw.

_Just as I said. Even Tony Stark admitted it._

'I know.' My voice was cold and that was the last thing I said to him before turning on my heels and storming backstage. I whispered a quick 'sorry' to Brian and the rest of the band.

My anger was still present as I was stepping into the little cabin they allocated to me for this evening. Even if I was angry as hell, I carefully put my guitar into its case. I paid ridiculously much money for it, but it was so worth the face of my father as he saw the bill and also worth the awesome sound!

I ripped my jacket from the holder near the door, grabbed my bag and guitar and headed out of the building.

Meanwhile the press got the message that Tony Stark really was in this building and blocked the whole entrance. But luckily only a handful of them recognized me and shoot a few photos, of which I shielded myself with my hand holding my bag.

My car was found quickly and I jumped into the backseat of the black Mercedes.

I turned forward to my driver. 'Jack. Home. As fast as possible, or I'm exploding! Who does this Tony Stark think he is?! Just because he's got a lot of money, invented some stupid suit made of metal and fucks half of all good-looking women living in America, he thinks he's better than me?! Go fuck yourself-' I was interrupted by a voice calling 'Miss!'

And it was definitely not MY driver's voice. He turned in his seat and I got to see a man in his early forties with dark brown, short hair, dressed in a kind of tux.

_Just additionally. MY driver's is 31, build like an athlete, tanned and has sandy-blonde hair. And he's quite handsome. If he weren't my employee, or the one of my father, I definitely would have taken him out on a date! I mean, he's just two years older than me and I'm not getting younger! But back to my problem._

'Who the hell are you and what the FUCK are you doing in MY car?!' I snapped and he just nodded towards the door, which opened just at this moment. I had two options: switch seats or getting squished by someone placing his ass on my lap. I was going for option one and quickly switched to the other side of the car.  
'What's she doing here Happy? Are you following me sweets?' asked a voice just too familiar.  
'Wait…Happy? Who's happy in here, where the hell is my driver and what are you doing in MY car?!' I started getting really confused. Is someone playing a prank on me? Very bad one, you!

Then HE dared to raise his voice again.  
'To start, YOU are in MY car and this is my driver Happy, it's his name. You must have chosen the wrong car or you want to come to my place?' Tony Stark flashed me a smirk which let my knees feel like jello.  
Mumbling something under my breath I opened the door, just as another car raced down the street. The only thing left of the door was the handle in my hand.

'SHIT! Goddamn world, WHY do you hate me so much this day?' I yelled to the sky.  
Slowly I turned back to face the two men, who looked as surprised as I was and bursted into laughter. I laughed till my stomach was hurting and was nearly falling out of the car.  
But the faces of Stark and his driver were still too serious so I bolted out of the Mercedes, grabbing my stuff and running down the street, before I started to giggle again. Their faces…priceless!

Leaning onto the wall of an old house I called my own driver to get me home.

_Yeah. That was the first 'tête a tête' with Tony. Kind of strange, I know. But that evening I was so mad at him, that I wasn't expecting his next move onto me. You must know he really is handsome as hell, but I don't want to be another girl in his row of bed bunnies. He's a damn womanizer, but a smart one, I have to admit. He must be, otherwise he wouldn't have found out my address. Fucking smart handsome playboy!_

* * *

It was the next day as I awoke to my P.A. Daniel Reed knocking furiously at my bedroom door.

'Miss! You've got a visitor!' he yelled through the door.

I groaned, the slight hangover after a long night had me in his steel-like grip. 'Damn Daniel! You send 'im away 'k? Tell 'im I'm not here!' was my answer, my irish accent coming through.  
''He' already knows that you're home sweet cheeks!' another voice came from outside and I just had enough time to bolt out of my bed and to throw a shirt on, before the door was slammed open and in the frame stood one cheerful Tony Stark. Behind him stood Daniel, his expression changing from 'I'm so sorry' to 'Omg, you're half naked!'.

'Oh Dan, that's really not the worst situation you caught me in!' I laughed sarcastic.

'Interesting, interesting.' Stark mumbled before he shut the door with his left foot, right in front of Daniel's face and locked it.

'What's that going to be?' I asked with my voice lightly trembling.

'You know…you owe me a door.' he said but it wasn't really serious.

He walked over to me and eyed me up and down and I took a step back when he was taking one towards me until my back hit the door of my huge wardrobe.  
'That is going to be what you want.' he whispered with a smirk plastered on his face. Now that his body was almost against mine and his arms supporting his weight on both sides of my head, I was getting nervous and angry the same time. Will he really dare to kiss me? Do I want that? No, I'm still mad because he fucked up my gig!

His deep brown eyed stared into my dark green ones.  
'Your eyes look like the grass...' he said and I could feel his breath on my face. Ok, the anger's taking over. 'I'm sure you say that to every girl you want to lure into you bed!' I hissed, pushing him away and walking away in an attempt to re-lock my door, but I was never getting as far as the door.

Tony's warm hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his chest and his lips crashed onto mine.

For one second I thought about just letting go and melt into his luring lips. But the voice in the back of my head was still overly mad at Stark, so I forced myself to pull back and stare at him. He had a glint in his eyes which doesn't seemed to be a good one.

Anger was boiling up in me.

'Who the hell do you think you are?!' I snapped at him.

'I am Tony Stark? Who else would look as handsome as this?' He pointed his thumbs at his face.

'Ugh, you're so arrogant!' Turning around again, I threw my hands up in the air. I didn't hear Tony sneak towards me, damn he was as silent as a fucking cat?!

As his arms snaked around my waist I was stiffening a bit, before turning around and shoving him back again as hard as I could this time.  
'I said no! I'm not as the women you usually want, huh? I'm not so easy-going my dear. Doe you even know who I am? The world is not spinning around YOU Stark! There are others too! Don't be so damn selfish!'

Now he was getting mad at me too, I could see that as he was stiffening too and as he smirked a bit, it doesn't reached his eyes.  
He took my chin between his thumb and index finger and turned my face up, so I had to look at him.

'No the question is, who YOU think you are?! You tell me about being selfish? What was that yesterday? Do you even know what I was telling the people? No, you don't! I didn't come there to spoil you tiny gig! You know what? You're more similar to me as you may think! I'm arrogant? You're arrogant as well! And I tell you something… you're just another spoiled brat who's horny for success!' With that he released my chin and pushed me back against the wardrobe again.

We were both staring at the other one with fury and no one wanted to be the one loosing. Again he prevented me from escaping by placing his hands next to my head. But this time I didn't thought about escaping.  
'You little bastard!' I hissed in a low voice as his face came closer to mine and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. 'You're just as me.'

I let out a husky chuckle as I wrapped my arms around his neck. For that he bit down on the lobe of my ear, what caused me to let out a little moan and tuck on the hair in his neck.

One of his hands went down my body as well as his lips which wandered down to my jaw and neck. Finally his lips met mine, as his hand stroked down my naked thigh.

My body arched against his and my hands tucked at the hem of his shirt, which was quickly forgotten as he lifted my leg up, so I could put it around his hips. Goddamnit was he **hot**! We both groaned and my nails duck into the skin of his back, as he lifted me fully up and carried me towards my own bed, to 'handle' our anger.

_You aren't getting red, are you? ;)_

_That's all from me now. I can say that I'm not mad at Tony anymore._

* * *

__A/N (2): So this was it. I hope you like it! Pls R&R ;) ~Ann


End file.
